Radiation therapy, such as proton radiation therapy, is starting to become widely adopted for cancer treatment due to its capability to produce maximum radiation dosage in a small area at a controlled depth in the body of a patient. Particle machines used for such treatment require calibration prior to use. There exists a need for improved detector systems for use with calibration and verification of particle machines used in radiation therapy.